Cupid Strikes at a Coffee Shop
by Crazylegs12
Summary: Santana couldn't believe she was using OkCupid, but it was worth a try. She looked at the screen at a beautiful blonde, and suddenly she was more confident, she typed a quick message and clicked send, the rest was in Cupid's hands.


Moving on was hard. She already knew this; but that time in her life was one she always kept locked away in her heart and never let out. Right now all she could think of was blonde hair, green eyes, and a laugh that could stop the world from turning.

She had just broken up with her girlfriend the day before, but time seems to have crawled to a standstill. She stares out the window on the rain painted streets. Go figure, another rainy day in Seattle.

Making her way to the bathroom, she chanced her first glance at herself in the mirror. Staring back at her was a girl she hardly recognized. Hair up in a VERY messy bun (not cute), make-up smeared on her cheeks, and worst of all her eyes were swollen and bloodshot. If she didn't know better she would have thought she was high as a kite, and right now that didn't seem like a bad option.

Last night, she found out that her girlfriend had been cheating on her. It tore her to pieces, and all she could do was break up with her. It's not that easy they had been dating for two years, her longest /only relationship.

She needed a distraction. NOW. Grabbing her computer she logged on to the dating website that her friends had all been talking about. Was she really going to do this?

Scrolling through her Facebook pictures, she found one that looked pretty damn sexy if she did say so herself. She was wearing a curve hugging dress that made her ass look damn good. After going through her pictures she made a mental note to ask her roommate Rachel to go through and untag her from any pictures with Riley, her ex-girlfriend.

She completed each step of creating a new profile including changing her picture, answering some stupid ass questions she came to the last step. OkStupid (as it should be called) asked her if she was looking for a long-term relationship, short-term relationship, friendship, or a casual sex partner. Not even thinking twice she checked the casual sex box. There was no way in hell Santana was going to be in another long-term relationship!

Santana's new profile was now active and she sat staring at the screen waiting for something, anything to happen, and when it didn't she slammed the screen shut and tossed her computer to the other side of the couch.

Sighing, she stood up walking to her bedroom, maybe sleep cured heart break?

Sun rays snuck through her curtains waking her from her slumber. Somehow she had managed to sleep through the night, Santana thought maybe it was getting better, and then a single tear slid down her face.

Yawning and running her fingers through her hair she wandered aimlessly towards the couch. Nothing could make her happier than having a Real Housewives marathon. After flipping on the TV she grabbed her laptop, opening it up to see what the world had been up to while she was sleeping.

OkCupid was still open. Seeing the little red box with a three inside of it got her a little excited, she had three new messages!

The first two were douche bag guys talking about how hot lesbians and are, and asking her if she wanted to join them for a three some. Laughing, Santana blocked both of them. It had been awhile since she had laughed and it felt good.

The last message had some promise! The picture didn't show much of the girls face, as it was a picture of the girl on top of a mountain. Three things were for sure. 1. The girl had a rocking body. 2. The girl was adventurous. 3. She had blonde hair.

The best part of it all was that in her message the girl said that was honestly looking for a no strings attached girl to chill with, that she really didn't want something serious.

Immediately Santana responded. She sat patiently waiting for the next couple of hours for her new blonde to message her back.

By the end of the day the girls had chatted back and forth quite a bit, and Santana was really intrigued by the blonde. Finally, the blonde sent her number and told Santana she was signing off for the day.

The girls had planned to meet at Santana's favorite coffee shop the next day. As she went to program the number into her phone, she realized she never asked the girl her name! Guess it was just one more surprise for tomorrow.

With her palms sweating, Santana grabbed her salted caramel mocha Frappuccino from the barista, who had greeted her by name. Santana loves her coffee. What Santana does not like is blind dates, whose idea was this anyway?! Santana was a little early, but couldn't help it as her eyes swept over the coffee shop searching for blonde hair.

She had no idea how she was going to find this girl. All she knew was that the girl had blonde hair, that she was a dancer, and that she also liked coffee, as this was actually her suggestion. Santana couldn't help but wonder if she had actually met this girl before because she was always here.

Santana got lost in the book that she had brought along to read while she waited, The Hunger Games. She was convinced that she would be the actress to play Johana Mason. As she read she continued to get more and more nervous. Why was she so nervous, this was just about casual sex, right? As this thought came and went she saw a blonde walk through the door, and her palms started sweating, CRAP!

The blonde was a false alarm, or at least Santana hoped so because it was obviously a 40 year mother of two screaming children. Santana sank back into the big chair she had been sitting in, and began reading again.

She took a lick of the whipped cream on the top of her drink just as she heard someone say, "Santana?" The Latina looked up, and couldn't believe her eyes. It was definitely her blonde. Blonde hair, blue eyes, and great smile. Santana was trying to play it cool, but she was so nervous, she just kind of looked at her.

As the blonde got closer, Santana's jaw nearly dropped! It was her coffee shop girl! About three years ago, before Santana started dating Riley Santana had told all her friends that she was going to date the hot blonde who always ordered a caramel macchiato. Every time Santana tried to ask the girl out, she would get too nervous and back out. The two girls sat having coffee at the same time every week at different tables for more than a month, and each time Santana gave herself a pep talk to finally ask her out, and still every time she chickened out. Finally, one day after her roommate had told her to grow some balls, she made her move. She went early and bought the girl her drink before she got there, and asked the barista to give it to her coffee shop girl with a note that gave her phone number. She sat nervously picking at her coffee sleeve waiting for her coffee shop girl to show up, but she never did. Not that day, or any day after that. Santana had missed her chance, until now apparently as the coffee shop girl was now standing in front of her.

"Are you Santana?" The still nameless blonde asked. Santana wordlessly shook her head and nodded for the blonde to sit in the chair next to her, still unable to form words.

Instead of sitting though the blonde giggled, and pointing at Santana's face. Santana knew she hated blind dates, the girl is laughing at her, and she hasn't even said one word. Oh well, it was worth a try.

"You know what; I don't really appreciate being laughed at for no reason. Thanks for nothing." Santana said as she grabbed her coat and got up to leave. The blonde stopped her, and reached her thumb up to the corner of Santana's mouth and wiped away the whipped cream that had been left there.

Under normal circumstances Santana would be mortified, but she was shocked at the feeling she had gotten when the girls thumb met her skin, it still felt as though it was on fire.

And in the most romantic words Santana finds her voice, and shyly says, "Hi." Yep, she said hi. Of all the words she could say, all she could muster was hi.

The blonde responded with a simple, "Hi." Santana felt relieved as the girl sat down next to her, even after the embarrassing whipped cream incident the girl still wanted to talk to her. Santana could feel the heat building within her. She looked at the blonde's caramel macchiato (She knew it had to be) and saw the name.

"So, Brittany, I hope you know that you are breathtakingly beautiful, and I am starting to have hope in blind dates after all."

"Yeah, I am thinking that this whole online dating thing might not be so bad after all." Brittany said with a wink.


End file.
